poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppy Love/Transcript
Here's 35th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis trying to shoot a apple of Peck's head) * Peck: Uh, Otis, have you ever done this before? * Otis: Ha, ha, ha, no. But I am good at other things, so I'm pretty sure everything will be fine. * Freddy: Don't worry, Peck. I'll be perfectly safe back here. * Human Applejack: So what are the odds of Otis being good at archery? * Ferb Flectcher: I'd say very low. * Olive Doyle: I'd say, the plunger will hit Freddy then bump into a pot of flowers which will catapult a bucket in Peck. * Isabella: Wow, you must be good at trianglation. * Olive Doyle: It's a thing. * Otis: Careful, Otis; total focus. Peck's little life may depend on what you do next? * Duke: Hey, guys! * Otis: Ah, distraction! (accidentally shot Freddy with plunger with makes him catapult a bucket into Peck) Guys, stop fooling around. Clearly, Duke got something to say. * Duke: Great news, everyone. My kid sister, Stamps is getting married. * Abby: Wow. (Everyone gets excited) * Otis: Duke, I had no idea you had a sister. * Duke: Oh, yeah. We did everything together: play fetch, learn to bark, we even drank out of the same toilet. * Loud sisters: Ewww. * Lana: Cool. * Duke: Anyway, she's stopping by today with her fiance and I'm very excited. * Stamps: (Voice-Over) Hey, Dukie! * Duke: Stamps! * Stamps: How you doing? * Duke: Come here, sis. (hugs her) * Everyone: Aww. (until they start slobbering licking) Ewww. * Duke: Stamps, these are my friends: Otis, Abby, Pig, Pip, Peck and Freddy. * Winnie the Pooh: And, this is Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit. And Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Olive, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Scruffy, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Gretchen, Adyson, Katie, Holly, Milly, Ginger, Perry, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sci-Twi, Spike and Eeyore... * Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. * Winnie the Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you can called me Pooh for short. * Sora: I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. * Stamps: Nice to meet yous. I can't stay long, Dukie. We just wanna stop by and get your blessing, then it's off to Vegas for the wedding. * Otis: Vegas? That practically in Asia. * Gretchen: No, it isn't. * Wanda: And besides, Vegas weddings are expensive. * Cadance Flynn:'''I have an idea. Why not get married here? * '''Stamps: Oh, we wouldn't wanna be a bother. * Abby: Oh, it's no bother. The farmer away for the whole week at Fire Dance Camp. * Stamps: In that case, we love to get married here! (Everyone gets excited) * Duke: So, Stamps, where's my future bro-in-law anyway? * Stamps: Right behind me with the bags. Here he comes now. * Duke: Look at him, carrying your bags all gentlemently. I like this guy already. * Familiar Face: Thanks Darren. (turns out to be Baxter) I like you too. (Everyone is shocked to see him) * Duke: Baxter!?! * Baxter: That's right. You're sister and I are getting hitched! * Duke: Oh, oh. Stamps, you can't marry this guy! He's a total con-man! * Sora: Whose that dog? * Winnie the Pooh: That's Baxter, Sora. He's that dog who has been causing a lot of problems for Duke. * Otis: Yeah, he stole Duke's identity and tried to kick him out of the barnyard. * Abby: And then he tricked the farmer into adopting him and got Duke kicked out of the house. * Pig: And once he cut off a guy's hand and expelled him for the Jedi Council. * Pip: Dude, that was a movie. * Pig: I like movies. (Flashback to Pig at horror movie) * Pig: Don't go in there! The monster's in there! Don't do it, girlfriend! You believe this? It's like she's not listening. (answers phone) Hey, I'm at the movies. Alice just went into the room where the Dracula waiting. Well of course I warned her! (Flashback ends) * Duke: I'll telling you, this guy is trouble. * Stamps: Dukie, it's ok. Baxter told me all about his past, but he's different. * Baxter: That's right, Dakron. Your sister's love has made me a new dog. * Stamps: Please, give us your blessing, Dukie. (gives him the puppy eyes) Please?????? * Duke: Oh, geez, with the puppy dog eyes? All right, but I'll be watching you, buddy. * Stamps: Thanks, Dukie! Ain't that wonderful honey? * Baxter: It sure is, Cuddle-wuggles. Give me some sugar. (both of them rub noses making Duke irritated) (Later that day, the gang almost finished setting up the ceremony) * Otis: Come on, guys. Wedding alters don't move themselves. * Duke: I can't believe it. My most bitter enemy marrying my kid sister. * Abby: Oh cheer up, Duke. He really seems to love her. * Duke: No, no, he's up to something. I bet my family's priceless collection of dog bones on it. * Otis: Schwa? (drops the alter) Priceless collection of what now? * Duke: My uncle Scrappy's priceless dog bone collection; if he kicks the bucket, it goes to me. * Otis: And if you kick the bucket, it goes to Stamps? * Duke: Yeah, what's your point? * Baljeet: You see, Duke, when the head of family household past, they usely past a will with mostly their most precious treasure and past it down until the new heir will take for himself. * Otis: Or in other words---(Yells so loud it knocks Duke's brain out) BAXTER'S MARRYING YOUR SISTER SO HE CAN KICK YOUR FAMILY'S VARIOUS BUCKETS AND GET YOUR FORTUNE!!!! * Duke: What?!?! (put his brain back in) Why that skivvy little mutt! Otis, what'd I do? * Peck: We did it! (lift the alter until Abby squishes him and Freddy) * Abby: Let's beat him with a coconut! * Eeyore: But that will take hours to knock him out. * Otis: '''He's right, Abby. Let's go with the sledge hammer. * '''Cosmo: How can we gonna all that mess up before Duke's sister comes around. * Duke: We can't hurt Baxter. It will break Stamps' heart. * Lincoln: You have a point there. * Tigger: Then there's nothing we can do. * Pooh: Oh bother. * Human Fluttershy: What if we set your sister with another dog and she fall for him so much, she'll leave Baxter. * Duke: It's not as easy as you think. She hasn't been in love since her old boyfriend, Micheal Davidson. * Otis: Hmm? (looks at Pig) Does Pig look anything like this Micheal Davidson? * Duke: Not really. The Middle * Otis: (finishes dressing up Pig) How bout now? * Duke: Still no. * Otis: Perfect. Ok, Pig, you're a dog named Micheal Davidson. You like long walks on the beach, you're sensitive yet manly, and you're here to win back the heart of the girl you left behind. * Pig: Alright, but I'm not licking anyone. Well, maybe a little. * Duke: Otis, this will never work. She'll catch wise as soon as she him * Otis: Shhhhh, here they come. * Stamps: I love you, Baxtie! * Baxter: I love your money---I mean, I want your fortune---I mean, you complete me * Stamps: Ohhhh, you know what to say to a girl * Pig: (jumps in) Stamps my love! (The couple screams) It is I, Micheal Davidson, I've come back to woo you. * Stamps: Micheal? You really lost weight. * Pig: Well, I have been eating faster, but enough catching up. The flame of our love still beats hot within me. * Stamps: What? * Baxter: Micheal, sweetie has told me all about you. So tell me, still chewing up couches? * Pig: Ummmm, yes. * Stamps: Disgusting. I hate couch chewers. You know that's why we broke up. * Pig: Ah, then I mean no. Come and let us walk and talk about many things. * Stamps: Actually Micheal-- * Pig: Come on let's go. (takes her hand and leaves with her and Baxter) * Otis: That's it, woo her. Woo her, you big, beautiful, pig dog. *Holly: You sure he can do this? *Wanda: Yeah, maybe we should let maybe a real dog handle this like Pluto or Spike. *'Otis:' Don't worry guys. Pig will get it done. (A few hours later, everyone is pondering when Pig's coming back) * Otis: Pig, how did it go? * Pig: Perfectly! *Ferb Fletcher: Great. *Rabbit: So the plan is still a go. * Pig: What are you taking about? *Donald: You forgot the plan? *Lori: The plan to make Stamps fall in love with you and make her leave Baxter? * Pig: Oh you mean that plan; No, they're getting married tomorrow. (Everyone moans) * Mickey Mouse: We should have gone with Pluto. * Pig: And Baxter asked me too be his best man, so I'm throwing him a bachelor party. * Duke: I'll throw you, you little---(stopped by Lana) *'Lana:' Whoa, easy there, Duke. Save your paws of fury for Baxter. *Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, Duke. Besides,I think I have a idea for this to work. *Katie: What do you mean () *Sunset Shimmer: Duke, didn't we hear Stamps say she hates couch chewers * Duke: Of course. A couch chewer is the lowest kind of dog there is; nothing lower. *'Spike the dog:' That's right. Even worse than biting your owner. *Sora: So, why is that so important? *Sunset Shimmer: Because, all we have to do is get a picture of Baxter chewing a couch and Stamps will definitely leave him. * Pip: Hey, we can do that at the bachelor party * Abby: Where his guard will be down from having a good time. * Otis: Exactly. My friends, this party will see the end of Baxter's and Stamps' romance once and for all! * Pig: Oh, so you're all coming; great! Everyone bring an appetizer. * Pip: You're not bright. * Pig: Yeah, I'm been getting that a lot. (Later at the bachelor party, Baxter is having a good time) * Baxter: Bachelor party! * Duke: That's right, you little rat. Enjoy while you can. * Pip: So what are Stamps and the girls doing? * Otis: Ah, you know girls. They're probably sitting around eating diet popcorn, doing each other hair and blabbing about feelings. * Buford: So true. * Goofy: I think they something about letting out some steam. * Timmy Turner: I'm sure they're just watching a romance movie in Spanish or something. (Outside, the girls are getting to fight blindfolded, while holding chainsaws, in a ring a fire) * Scruffy: And they say girls can't be wild! * Lynn: Alright ladies, you ready to do this thing!!!! * Stamps: Let's do this thing!!! (Suddenly a knocking comes at the door) * Otis: Hey, a knock at the door. I shall be helpful and answer it. * Baxter: Whatever, Orson, I'm partying! Whoo-who. * Otis: (answers it and see Freddy and Peck as delivery men) Why, it's two delivery men whom we never met. I wonder what they want. * Peck: We have a package for a "Baxter". * Freddy: A "special" delivery. * Phineas Flynn: I wonder what it could be. * Piglet: Bring it right in. (The two bring it right in and Freddy knocks the crate open to reveal a purple couch) * Baxter: Uh....Oh baby. * Peck: Mmm, that's a good chewing couch. * Freddy: Smells like bacon. * Peck: And don't forget the dog biscuits. * Baxter: Must..not chew. Can't...anger...wife. * Pip: Otis, it's working. * Otis: Sweet! Once we get that picture, it' will be bye-bye, Baxter. * Peck: How can couch chewing could be wrong. * Freddy: When it feels do right. * Baxter: Can't...resist. * Pip: That's right. Come on. (ready's camera) * Baxter: Must....chew....!!! * Duke: (pushes Baxter out of the way) LET ME AT IT!!! (tears the couch up) * Otis: Duke, NO!!!!! * Cosmo: Well this ending badly. * Jeremy Johnson: I know. I was going to surprise Candace with that couch. * Eeyore: Sorry, buddy. The Ending (The next morning) * Pip: At least I got his good side. * Otis: And you're not helpful. * Duke: (waking up) Man, I feel awful. What happened last night? * Lisa: You just saved your enemy from being a rotten weasel. * Candace Flynn: And teared up a $500 dollar couch. * Peck: Couch chewer! * Freddy: For shame! * Baxter: Hey, guys. Thanks for the fun party. Well, see you at the wedding. Soon your family dog bone fortune will be mine! I mean, everyone loves a wedding. I know I do. (slowly creeps down) * Abby: Look likes Duke getting a new brother in law * Peck: Who will try to do away with him the first chance he gets. * Pip: Yeah, bummer. Well, let's go get seats. * Duke: Otis. you can't let this happened! You gotta do something! * Otis: I don't know Duke. It looks like Baxter's finally won. *Wanda: No way he's won. *Isabella: We aren't going to let Baxter ruin Duke and Stamps life. *'Luan:' Yeah, we're going show him there's more than one way to spill the fleas. (laughs) Get it? *Adyson: Please stop. * Mickey Mouse: Ha, and I have a plan. (At the wedding) * Baxter: Say, Olaf, where's Dulley? I so wanted him to be here and watch me inherit--I mean, marry his sister. * Otis: Stow it, Baxter! We both know we got Duke right where you want him. * Baxter: I do? Then this is the happiest day of my life. ("Stamps" in her wedding dress walks down the isle) * Peck: Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here today to--- * Baxter: Come on, Pepper! Get to the good stuff. I wanna be rich, uh married, dog bone fortune, uh married, you talk now. * Peck: Ahem. Do you, Baxter, take Stamps to be your wife? * Baxter: Absoutuley! * Peck: And do you, Stamps, take Baxter to be your husband? * Stamps: (nods "her" head) * Peck: Then I now pronounce you dog and wife. * Baxter: YES!!! I did it! I trick all of you! I never loved her! I just wanted her family's dog bone fortune! And now's it mine! (laughs until "Stamps" was actually...) * Duke: (reveals himself) What, no kiss? (Everyone gasps) * Baxter: Dagwood! (shutters and hyperventilates) Taxi. * Cosmo: I can't believe it. Duke took Stamps' place so he could expose Baxter! * Human Pinkie Pie:How did we not see this coming? * Lucy: Um, (), we all knew. * Cosmo and Human Pinkie Pie: We did? * Tigger: Right, um, could someone explain how we did it again? * Mickey Mouse: Sure, thing. I told Stamps that the wedding was moved an hour ahead of time for a practice run. * Human Rarity: Plus, while she was there, we had Duke put on her wedding dress so we can expose Baxter for the lying dog he is. * Lincoln: And the best part, she heard the whole thing. * Stamps: Yeah, I heard the whole thing, Baxter! You lying, no good, flim flamming--- * Baxter: But, Stimpy, I can explain! * Duke: Your busted, Baxter! Have fun on your honey moon. (put him in cage that's on a catapult) * Pooh: Well there's only thing left do. * Goofy: Yep, Duke, you may now fling the groom. * Duke: Be proud to. * Baxter: Wait, Derrick, you can't do this! I'm your husband! (sent flying) I love you! * Duke: I sorry you had to find out this way, sis. That guy was a no good palooka. * Stamps: It's ok, Dukie. I'm not uspet. I found the true love of my life again. Haven't I, Micheal? * Pig: The power of our love burns with the fire of thousands suns. So yeah. * Otis: Pig, you sure about this? * Pig: Nope, I'm very confused. All I know is I'm young, disguised as a dog and in love. Come here, baby. (him and Stamps hugged) * All: Awww. (until the two love puppies slobbery licking each other making everyone walk away) (Soon after the couple had fun together, until Pig reveals he was a Pig and Stamps threw ice cream in his face) THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Episodes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes